Lumpy
Lumpy was the cook and chef of the crew of the S.S. Venture in 1933. Biography Early life Little is known about Lumpy's early life, but was born in circa 1893 in the United Kingdom. Working on a Norwegian Barque In 1926, when Lumpy and Benjamin Hayes worked their passage on a Norwegian Barque, they found a castaway in the water drifting for days for days and picked him out. The castaway told them about seeing an island way west of Sumatra, hidden in a fog, witnessed a large wall built like if it was ages ago and spoke to them that living behind that wall was something monstrous. The next morning they found the castaway, who commited suicide by stabbing himself through his heart with a knife. As a cook for the S.S. Venture At some point of his life, Lumpy became hired as a cook for the S.S. Venture, cooking food for the hungry crewmembers and passengers. He also befriended the item storer Choy, who would accompany him wherever they go and look up to him for guidance and an authority figure. Voyage to Skull Island In 1933, Lumpy along with the other crew members was hired by Carl Denham to an expedition to make a film in Singapore (never telling him or the other crew that he was actually going to Skull Island). Before the ship left New York, Lumpy told Choy to not lock up chloroform bottles, despite Captain Englehorn's orders to do so. During the journey, when was shaving a sailor, he introduced himself to Ann Darrow and said he would give her porridge á la walnuts if she wanted it for breakfast (and put porridge on the sailor's face instead of shaving cream). When Jimmy eavesdropped on Denham and Jack Driscoll about the real location the ship was heading and spread the word, Lumpy had learned the truth. During Denham's conversation to the crew about his true goal to film Skull Island and prove that it still exists, Lumpy was doubtful and told them the story about his and Mr. Hayes' encounter with the castaway and his explanation of the island. During the dance on the ship, when Ann and Jimmy danced with each other, Lumpy's hat was borrowed by her during the dance as he enjoyed watching them dance. Arrival and Ann's Abduction Before the ship arrived at Skull Island, when Herb was explaining to Bruce Baxter about his leg, saying that it wasn't all that he lost, Lumpy referenced it by crushing a walnut with a woman-shaped nutcracker. When the S.S. Venture was about to hit the island's wall, Lumpy was having a little fun with a cabbage carving a face of a woman and was about to kiss it before the ship hit the wall. Lumpy, like most of the crew did not trust Denham and helped to keep the water from entering the ship. Lumpy along with the crew, helped try to remove most of the cargo on the ship overboard in order to keep it from sinking. He told everyone in the mess room to remove everything except the potatoes, while he helped a sailor to pick up a table, he said to Jack (who woke up after being unconscious by the Skull Islanders) to excuse him calling him "Shakespeare". He anc the other crew celebrated when the ship was lightened up before Jack called ovet that Ann was abducted by the natives. Journey through Skull Island Ferructus Attack .]]Lumpy went with Denham, Jack, Mr. Hayes, Preston, Jimmy, Herb, Bruce Baxter, Choy, and thirteen others on a search journey for Ann. Before the Ferructus Attack, Lumpy started to lose his nerves and started firing their guns along with many others before Mr. Hayes ordered them to hold them. After the Ferructus was shot by Hayes, when they examined the beast, Lumpy suggested to a sailor, who asked if the ceratops' were supposed to have died out, that its species was dead now. When the group encounter a killing ground finding the bone necklace that Ann wore, he founded the place to be a bleeding graveyard. Lumpy later appeared losing his temper by dragonflies flying around him and the group and tried to shoot one. Although Mr. Hayes ordered him to conserve his ammunition, Lumpy ignored him and shot a dragonfly on a nearby tree. Brontosaurus Stampede When the group went into a valley, Lumpy told that he needed to breathe and started to have a five minute break. When they saw Kong's footprints, Lumpy suggested that the only creature who would make the footprint would be the Abominable Snowman, causing most of the crew (who were in fear of the monster) to agree with him. Lumpy later became in danger of the Brontosaurus Stampede and ran with Choy for their lives, confused when they saw Bruce running faster than them, but were able to survive the stampede. When Mr. Hayes told Jimmy to do a head count, Lumpy interrupted him by telling that no one was injured but four of the party were dead. Swamp Journey During the journey through the swamp, Lumpy went on the first raft carrying Mr. Hayes, Denham, and three others. When the Piranhadon destroyed the second raft, when his friend Choy became panicked and failed to try to swim, Lumpy was forced to jump into the water and save him to the surface. When Denham was making sure that his camera still operates and filmed a sailor's death, Lumpy asked if he got the whole scene. Moa Bird Encounter During the encounter of a Moa Bird, Jack ordered the group not to shoot until it shows up, but Lumpy, who lost his nerves, accidentally shoots the bird causing Jack to think it was Ann until he sees its identity. Lumpy later kills the dying creature after seeing it. Log Attack When the remaining party went across a log, and encountered Kong, Jack ordered everyone including Lumpy to shoot the ape after he killed Mr. Hayes. Lumpy had to hold on for his life when Kong twisted and shaked the log and tried to shoot him, but when Choy shouted to him that he needed help, Lumpy tried to reach him but Choy let go and fell down the chasm below. Insect Pit and death Lumpy woke to his senses in the pit and reached to Choy, who was dying, and accompanied with him before he died in his hands. When the Carnictis appearec and tried to eat Choy's body, Lumpy punched and kicked the monsters with his bare hands (attacked by one Weta rex which would later attack Jack) and later stabbed them with his machete in order to keep them off. .]]He managed to kill several of the carnictis, but the creatures were too strong for him and they eventually overtook him around his hand, legs, head and later all over his body leaving himself and Choy's corpse consumed by the monstrous insects before he could have retreated closer to the others for protection. Post-mortem When Denham presented Kong on Broadway in New York, he dedicated the show to Lumpy along with the other members of the party who were killed in the expedition. Behind the scenes *Lumpy was portrayed by Andy Serkis in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake of King Kong and voiced him in the video game adaptation, who also portrayed Kong through motion capture. *In the video game, Lumpy appeared in the first chapter, On The Venture, with Preston's group with Jimmy, Choy, and Baxter on the second lifeboat. In the third chapter Necropolis, he and the group reappeared and got to Denham's group but he shouted to Benjamin Hayes that the waves were too strong so they had to land somewhere else. In the V-Rex chapter, he shouted at Jimmy to run when the Vastatosaurus rex approached the group and was killed and consumed by the dinosaur. Mr. Hayes called his name to see if he survived until after seeing that the Vastatosaurus rex had tore him apart. *In the game there were lots of mistakes: Lumpy seemed to look completely different, more like Choy did in the film. He could be seen on the second boat along Choy and Preston, in which a sailor with his proper avatar appeared, but without his hat. In the V-Rex chapter, when the Vastosaurus appeared and Lumpy emerged with his Thompson submachine gun and shouted at Jimmy to run, he could sometimes be seen shooting the creature, before it grabbed him in its jaws and ate him, collapsing the wooden bridge that he, Preston, Jimmy and Baxter were standing on, and sending two of the sailors to fall into the chasm beneath them. However, it was possible that the second sailor was Lumpy with the pistol, rather than the fourth sailor on the bridge, because when Denham's group returned to the same location after the V-Rex attack, Hayes called Lumpy's name and thought he had survived. But he later saw that the Vastatosaurus rex had completely tore him apart, which suggested that the sailor who was killed was actually him, but his model from the Venture without a hat looked more like him in the film, but which was probably supposed to be Choy. Appearances *''King Kong'' (First appearance) *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Crew of the S.S. Venture Category:Killed by Carnictis